From The Heart
by OrneryTexan
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Else Matters, RJ and Hammy's secret get wind of Verne and Ozzie, what will happen then?


-1**_From the heart_**

It was the crack of dawn, RJ who was already up was waiting for everyone else to wake up. He knew they only needed to swipe food from one more house to have enough food for their hibernation.

"Geez, they take their sweet time to get up." RJ said a trifle annoyed.

"HI RJ!"

He quickly turned around startled, but was again relieved.

"Oh, hey there Hammy." he smirked.

Hammy ran over and tackled RJ with a hug, he leaned back at the force of the hug and fell backwards.

"Woah there, take it easy kid." he began holding Hammy tenderly until he herd yawns of a waking Verne.

"Oh, you guys already up so early? We don't have to start so soon you know."

"I know but its better that we do so humans wont notice us better, humans are more careless in the morning."

Verne gave a slight sigh, "If you insist, at least wait till everyone else wakes up."

RJ nodded in agreement.

A few minutes passed as Ozzie and Heather woke up along with Lou and Penny and the kids, RJ didn't have time to wait for Stella, he had to go now.

"Ok, we have to go."

"But what about Stella?" Verne questioned.

"Not enough time, lets get going."

They headed toward the hedge, when they got there RJ peered through the leaves to see if the coast was clear. He looked around and saw that no one was near.

"Ok, lets do this."

He signaled everyone to run to the designated house, they rushed across the street and stopped right at the houses door.

"Now we need to be in and out as quickly as possible, now listen. Ozzie, you stay out here in case we need you to stall for time, me and Hammy will go threw the back and everyone else goes threw that open window, we'll meet you inside, now lets go."

Just as RJ said so, everyone did exactly as they were told, Ozzie stayed put, Lou, Penny, the kids, Verne, and Heather climbed to the window and RJ with Hammy made their way to the backyard.

While they made it to the backyard, Hammy began tugging RJ's tail.

"Huh, what is it Hammy?"

"Ummmm, well…..I've been thinking a lot lately…..about last night."

Of course RJ remembered that night, he hope he wasn't upset for some reason, Hammy's expression was rather sad.

"What about it kid?"

"Well….."

Then Hammy jumped onto RJ and greeted him with a warm kiss, only this time he felt something enter his mouth, which was indeed Hammy's tongue, his face grew hot when he felt his tongue inside his mouth, he loved the feeling.

Then their mouths parted.

"So, this is what you were thinking about." RJ had a seductive look on his face as Hammy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he leaned forward till they both leaned on the sliding window door, kissing, touching and caressing.

Later inside the house.

Heather jumped from the kitchen counter and grabbed the refrigerator door and opening it revealing the many delicious foods inside.

"Jeepers, what should we take?"

"I don't know, lets take our favorites."

Everyone went and grabbed what they wanted and started heading toward the front door.

"Wait, where's RJ and Hammy, they said they would meet us inside." Verne said worried.

"Well gee I don't know." Penny said.

"They're probably fine." stated Lou.

"Well I'm going to tell Ozzie to stall until we find them."

Verne made his way outside threw the window to see that he was already stalling humans.

"…..Growing numb, body feeling cold, eyesight blurry, OH CRUEL FATE WHAT HATH THOU DONE TO THEE?"

Verne shook his head at the sight of the dramatic possum, then he hid behind the bush.

"Hey, Ozzie…Ozzie…..OZZIE!"

"….Verne….is that you?"

"Cut it out, we cant find RJ or Hammy."

"What, we must find them immediately."

Both Ozzie and Verne ran to the backyard, leaving two stupefied humans behind.

"They said they were going to the backyard."

Verne and Ozzie looked to the backyard…..and their jaws dropped to the floor, to their sight was RJ and Hammy making out, they stood and watched as they were licking each other and giving each other pleasure, but just as Verne was about to go out RJ shouted.

"OH THAT'S RIGHT, we need to get inside."

They saw them inter the house, so they decided to go back to the front yard but as Verne turned around he saw Ozzie smiling.

"Ah, fresh young love."

Verne was confused, love? That was love?

"Are you ok, because that was not love."

"It is not our place to judge who they love."

Verne rolled his eyes as the went back.

They saw the heaps of food that everyone took and made their way back to the hedge, Ozzie had to distract the lingering humans.

When they crossed the hedge they met a very irritated Stella.

"Now I know I over slept but LEAVING me was defiantly uncalled for and if you do that again everyone of you will be stanking for weeks on end!"

"Hey sorry about that Stella but we had to go so we went, will NEVER happen again." RJ said reassuringly.

"RJ, we need a talk." said Verne.

"Sure Verne, what's on your mind?"

"Now I'm not pointing fingers or anything, but I just saw you and Hammy over there making out."

His eyes widened with surprise, how did he find out, what will he do, what will everyone else say, these questions plagued his mind.

But then he remembered what he told Hammy, how it doesn't matter what they thought, and he was right.

"….Yes you did, why do you ask."

"Listen, I don't think Hammy should be exposed to that kind of behavior, either you cut it out or I'll make you, understand?"

_What are you talking about, he was coming on to me! _RJ wanted to say but was not in the mood to argue, so he just shrugged and gave a dull look on his face.

Then Ozzie came over in RJ's defense.

"Don't give the boy a hard time, you don't understand because you never felt love and its magic, love is love pure and simple."

Then he turned to RJ.

"If you really care for him then that's good enough for all of us….right Verne?"

Verne gave a stern look but solemnly agreed.

"Thank you Ozzie." RJ said gratefully.

Then he walked over to Hammy, and kissed him in front of everyone, most awed except Heather who was giggling at the sight.

Then RJ whispered into Hammy's ear, "You know my feelings are true from the heart, right?"

Then Hammy embraced RJ with another kiss.


End file.
